Mikoto's Birthday Wish
by Kuma Kuma
Summary: Sometimes getting what we wished for isn't a good thing. A strange one-shot for your reading pleasure.


BIRTHDAY WISH

* * *

**A/N:**

A happy belated birthday to Mikoto Minagi! I had planned to post this on your birthday, but work got in the way. Here is a slightly unusual tale of what could've occurred on your 16th birthday.

I do not own Mai-Hime or these characters_._

* * *

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday, dear Mikoto,_

_Happy birthday to you!_

It was Mikoto Minagi's 16th birthday, and Mai Tokiha had arranged a surprise party for her young roommate. The redhead had spent the last several days carefully planning and preparing for this soiree without the birthday girl's knowledge. This had been a task not easily accomplished, but somehow she had done it. Mai had wanted to ensure that this party was special for her friend, because the girl's 15th birthday had passed without any fanfare. It had taken place during the start of the Hime Carnival, and nobody had been celebrating anything at that time.

The room Mai shared with Mikoto was packed with their friends, with all of their eyes on the ecstatic brunette. They had just finished singing 'Happy Birthday' to the newly-turned 16-year-old and were waiting patiently for the happy girl to blow out the candles on her cake. Well, most of them were patient.

"Would you make your f***ing wish and blow out the candles already!?" seethed Nao. "Wax is melting all over the top of the cake!"

Mai slapped Mikoto's classmate in the back of her head, "Shut it Nao! This is _her_ day and she can take as long as she'd like."

Mikoto stared blankly at Nao, "I get to make a wish?"

Several pairs of confused eyes locked onto the birthday girl, and a collective mumble of bewilderment erupted from the group.

"Mikoto-chan, haven't you ever noticed that people make wishes before they blow out their birthday candles?" asked Yukino Kukikawa, the newly appointed student council president.

The spiky haired brunette twirled one of her long braids in her hand while she thought back on the other parties she had attended while at Fuuka Academy. Her birthday, nor anybody else's in her family, had ever been celebrated before her arrival at the school. The whole concept of making one's day of birth an important event was new to her, but it was one she liked. It wasn't every day that Mai baked a cake.

Mikoto wracked her brain, but could never recall hearing anyone make a wish. Usually the birthday boy or girl just sat with their eyes closed for a few seconds after the song was done, and then they blew out the candles.

Turning to Yukino, Mikoto told her friend exactly what she remembered from her recent experiences with birthday parties.

"You idiot, that moment of silence it the person making their wish," mocked Nao.

Once again Mai smacked the other redhead, "You're the idiot! How is she supposed to know what someone is doing if they're silent?"

"Because we all _ask_ them what they f***ing _wished_ for," spat Nao as she rubbed the back of her head and narrowed her lime green eyes at the busty girl.

"Such language, Nao-san," cooed Shizuru, as she calmly took a sip of tea. "I doubt Mikoto-chan was paying attention to anything that was said once the cake was starting to be served. Isn't that right Mikoto-chan?"

Amber eyes looked up from the cake in confusion, "What? Did you say something Shizuru?"

The whole group groaned.

"Alright, point taken. This little kitten has a limited attention span when food is involved," sighed Nao, "but she still needs to blow out those candles. I hate picking wax off of cake."

Sitting next to Shizuru, Natsuki Kuga grunted in agreement with Nao's comment, which caused the crimson eyed ex-kaichou to giggle with delight.

"Oh, my Natsuki is so cute when she grunts!" squealed Shizuru, as she pulled the now blushing blunette in for a hug.

"Shi-Shizuru!" whined the biker in embarrassment while Chie Harada and Aoi Senoh quickly snapped pictures of the couple with their cell phones.

Nao smacked her own head in frustration and immediately regretted her action.

"Alright, enough is enough!" bellowed the green eyed redhead. Pointing her finger at a wide-eyed Mikoto, "You! Make a damn wish right now and blow out those freaking candles!"

"What should I wish for?"

Nao screamed in frustration and attempted to lunge at Mikoto but was stopped by Tate Yuichi, who had been sitting patiently until then.

"It's just a cake, Nao," Tate said calmly as he held onto the feisty redhead's arms. "Stop freaking out."

Nao would never admit it, but her favorite thing in the world to eat was a cake made by Mai. Most people loved Mai's ramen, but it was the busty redhead's cakes that made Nao drool. It tortured her to no end to see one being soiled by wax slowly dripping onto its surface. However, she could never give that girl and her freakishly large breasts the satisfaction of knowing this, so she forced herself to calm down.

"Whatever, I just want to get the hell out of here and it would be rude to leave before cutting the cake," groused Nao.

Mai rolled her eyes, "You can leave whenever you want, no one is keeping you here."

Mikoto quickly grabbed onto Nao's arm, "No you can't leave! I want you to stay!"

Nao let out an internal sigh of relief. In truth she didn't want to go. Mikoto was her friend…her frustrating friend, but regardless she was happy to receive the invitation to the party. All would be fine if the spiky haired girl would just blow out those candles.

"Fine, I'll stay, but you need to make that wish before those candles melt down to nothing."

"But, I'm still not sure what to wish for…"

Haruka Suzushiro couldn't keep quiet anymore. She was only here because Yukino had insisted she come. Unlike Nao, she couldn't give two cents whether or not she ate any cake, but this delay was keeping her here longer than she cared to stay. Tomorrow morning she and the Bubuzuke, Shizuru, had an important test in their university chemistry class. This test could shift their ranks amongst the freshmen class, and she would finally be number 1. She needed to get home to study!

"Listen up, Girly. You need to make a wish for something that you've always defiled!" said the blonde with a grunt.

"I think you mean 'desired', Haruka-san" smiled Yukino as the rest of the group hid their giggles behind their hands.

"That's what I said!"

Mikoto stared at the two girls blankly for a few seconds, but then her face lit up like the candles on her cake. Turning toward Mai, she quickly stuck out her hands and squeezed her friend's ample bosom.

"Mikoto!" screamed Mai as the feral girl latched on to her breasts. "What are you doing?"

Without answering, Mikoto released Mai's chest and turned toward the cake with her eyes closed and blew out the candles.

"Oh, thank goodness," said Nao with a sigh.

Shizuru giggled, "Mikoto-chan I like your style!" She turned toward Natsuki and looked down at the biker's chest, "I think I will enjoy my next birthday very much."

The blunette blushed once again, but strangely didn't try to dissuade the tawny haired girl from copying their young friend. Instead she changed the subject and asked Mikoto what she had wished for.

Before the 16 year-old could answer, Chie interrupted.

"Ah, ah, ah, Minagi-chan. If you tell us, then the wish won't come true!"

"Then why did you ask?" gasped Mikoto in horror.

Natsuki looked chagrined, "Uh, it's just habit I guess. No one really answers the question. The birthday girl/boy usually says something vague like, 'for something good'."

Mikoto nodded her head in partial understanding. Birthday parties were more complicated than she realized.

After eating the cake, Haruka left in a hurry explaining she had something important to take care of. Shizuru wished her a lovely evening and said she was saddened that the blonde wasn't able to stay for the rest of the party. This subtle parting shot caused the former chairman of the executive committee to stomp out of the dorm room in frustration. The blond couldn't understand how she remained in second place in the school rankings when the Bubuzuke didn't appear to study.

Unbeknownst to Haruka, Shizuru bid her own farewell very shortly after the blond had left. Natsuki had given the older girl a ride to the party and so left with her.

"Why does she do it?" Yukino asked to nobody in particular, as the couple left the room.

"Do what?" asked a mildly curious Mai as she cut Mikoto and Nao a second piece of cake.

Nao couldn't resist a jab at Natsuki, "I think she's asking why the old kaichou would want to hang out with that mangy mutt."

A blush formed on Yukino's face, "No, that's not what I was asking at all. I was just wondering why Fujino-san insists on making Haruka think that good grades come easy to her. It drives Haruka crazy!"

"Haruka loves being driven crazy," said Nao with a roll of her eyes. " If it wasn't Fujino driving her nuts, it'd be somebody else. Just be thankful she found someone insane enough to enjoy their competition. A lot of people would just find it annoying."

Yukino had to bite back a retort. This was not the time or the place to get into a debate with Nao, so she just nodded her head and said nothing more.

The rest of the party passed predictably. Chie and Nao presented bottles of alcohol to the birthday girl, which Mai half-heartedly objected to. Said bottles were then opened and everyone proceeded to get wasted and pass out, with the exception of Mikoto. As their group had discovered earlier, the girl's tolerance was much higher than everybody else due to her early introduction to alcohol from her grandfather. She was the only one who managed to make it to a bed before falling asleep.

The next morning, the birthday girl awoke to a strange pressure on her chest. At first she thought Mai had fallen asleep on her, but it didn't feel right. It was if just Mai's boobs had fallen asleep on her. Opening her eyes, she was shocked to see two large mounds protruding through her now torn sleep shirt.

With uncertain hands she reached out to feel the large protrusions. Mikoto was shocked…and delighted at the feel of them. They were soft, and when she touched the tips it felt far better than it normally did. Her birthday wish had come true! She had boobs like Mai!

Before she could call out in joy at her new discovery, an ear piercing scream erupted from somewhere on the floor.

"My breasts! What happened to my breasts?"

With difficulty Mikoto pushed herself up onto her elbows to locate the distraught individual. Though she was now 16, she really hadn't grown much since she first arrived in Fuuka, so the 15 extra pounds of mounded flesh on her chest caused her to be a bit clumsy.

Amber and violet eyes met in shock. Where Mai was once busty she was now flat as a board, and Mikoto now had a set of knockers that looked grotesque on her tiny frame.

Mai screamed again in horror, which caused everybody to stir from their alcohol-induced slumbers. Yukino took one look at Mikoto and her now exposed oversized chest and immediately vomited all over Aoi, who was just waking up.

Chie and Tate had seen the birthday girl at the same moment as Yukino, but had a decidedly different reaction; their noses spurted enough blood to stain the front of their shirts.

Nao was torn between gagging at the site of Mikoto's breasts dwarfing the girls head, or laughing at a distraught Mai, who was desperately groping the tiny raisins that had replaced her melons.

"What the hell is going on!?" screamed Mai in shock.

Mikoto attempted to get up off the bed and walk to her friend, but the new weight on her upper body caused her to tip over and crash into Tate, pressing her breasts into his face.

More yells erupted from the group as Mikoto attempted to get out of Tate's octopus-like grasp, while Mai began to smack them both with a pillow.

Chie frantically took photos of the whole mess, while Nao erupted in uncontrollable laughter. Aoi, in the meantime, had awoken to a lap full of barf and proceeded to return the favor to Yukino.

It was utter chaos.

After several minutes, Mikoto was finally able to lift herself off of Tate, and somebody slipped a shirt over her head to cover her up. Once the younger girl had gotten off of her boyfriend, Mai calmed down enough so that she wasn't emitting a constant high pitched scream.

The group, with the exception of Aoi and Yukino, who were washing up in the bathroom, sat in a circle staring at each other in shock. Finally Nao broke the silence.

"What the f*** is going on here?"

"I think my birthday wish came true…" answered Mikoto in a whisper.

"Your… What!? What!?" screamed Mai, who was on the brink of another major meltdown. "Your birthday wish was to steal my chest!?"

Mikoto's amber eyes widened with fear, "NO! I wished that I had breasts _like_ Mai's!"

Nao looked questioningly at Mikoto, while Tate and Chie just stared at her chest, not hearing any of the conversation.

"Hmm, if you had wished for breasts 'like' Mai's, then you'd both be sitting here making me ill with your oversized tatas. What did you wish for; what were your exact words?" asked Nao as she smacked both Chie and Tate in the head.

Mikoto cried out in distress, "I swear I didn't ask to steal anything. I just wished that I had Mai's chest!"

"Well there you go!" laughed Nao. "You didn't wish for a chest 'like' Mai's, you wished specifically for _her_ chest."

"This cannot be happening!" shouted Mai in dismay. "Birthday wishes are just for fun, they don't actually come true!"

"Well this one did," said Nao with a smirk. "Good luck resolving this! I'm going home."

Aoi and Yukino emerged from the bathroom as Nao was saying her goodbyes and decided to make an exit as well. Chie volunteered to stay with the roommates for moral support, but she was dragged out of the room by her girlfriend.

"Aw, come on Aoi! Our friends need us right now, so I should stay," pouted the gray haired rumor-monger.

"If I actually thought you'd be any help, I'd let you stay, but we all know you'd just be in the way," chastised the long haired brunette as she pulled Chie from the room.

That left Mikoto, Mai, and Tate sitting on the floor.

Looking over at Tate, Mai noticed that her boyfriend's eyes were locked onto Mikoto, who was currently massaging her newly acquired breasts.

"TATE! Stop looking at MIKOTO!"

The orange haired teen jumped at his girlfriend's outburst and quickly wiped away the small trickle of blood that had begun to leak from his nose. Mai never played with her chest the way Mikoto was, and he had to admit the sight was mesmerizing.

"S-sorry Mai. They just look so much bigger on her body…"

"WHAT!? GET OUT, GET OUT, YOU PERVERT!"

The redhead began to wail on her boyfriend with a pillow and beat him right out of the dorm room. After chasing him out, she turned around with a sigh, only to see Mikoto with her shirt off, lifting one of her huge new knockers up toward her mouth.

"AAAAHH! Mikoto!! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Mikoto stopped with her right nipple just centimeters from her mouth, "It feels so good to touch the tips, that I wondered what it felt like to have one licked?"

Mai's face flushed to a dark pink at her younger friend's truthful confession. The redhead had often wondered the same thing, but she had never thought to lick them herself. The sight of Mikoto attempting this just looked wrong.

"Stop this right now!" bellowed Mai as she grasped onto the smaller girl's hands and held them above the brunette's head. "You'll stretch out the muscles if you continue to do that! Those are my boobs, and I expect to get them back in the same shape!"

Mikoto struggled against Mai's hold and argued that they were her breasts now, so she could do whatever she wanted to them. The duo struggled for several moments until they lost their balance, and the redhead fell with her face squashed into Mikoto's chest.

Mai was so shocked at the feeling of her own breasts against her face that she didn't immediately move to get up. It was the most surreal experience she had ever had, and she had experienced a lot of unusual things in the past year and a half. She suddenly had a better idea as to why both Mikoto and Tate were so fixated on touching her chest. Her boobs were spectacular!

"Give me back my breasts," said Mai in an eerily calm manner, as she pushed herself up to her feet and walked to the kitchen.

"No, they're mine now!" huffed Mikoto as she too got to her feet.

The redhead narrowed her eyes at her dark haired roommate and picked up a knife.

"Give me back my breasts, or I'll take them back."

Amber eyes widened with shock at this sudden development, but her defensive instincts kicked in. To her left, she spotted their broom and she snatched up the item to use as a wooden staff against Mai's attack. However, her movement was awkward and she found that she wasn't able to hold her arms straight out in front of her. She attempted another two handed hold above her head, but as soon as she brought her arms down to swipe at Mai she was once again impeded by her massive breasts.

A cold chill moved down her spine as she understood the consequences of having such a bountiful bosom, and tears began to flow freely from her eyes. With boobs like these she wouldn't be able to continue with kendo, a martial art she had come to love since the loss of her beloved sword, Miroku. A great high pitched wail escaped from her lips as she dropped to her knees in despair.

Seeing her friend in such a distressed state jarred Mai out of her jealous rage-induced stupor. Looking down at her hands and seeing the knife there was a shock to say the least. Believing it was her actions that caused her friend to cry scared the redhead beyond belief.

"What have I done?" whispered Mai as she dropped the knife to the ground in disgust. "Mikoto, I'm so sorry!"

Mikoto dropped the broom that was in her hand and held her arms open to Mai. Right then, all she needed was a hug from her most precious person.

Mai quickly dashed to the weeping girl and threw her arms around the brunette in order to comfort her, and she pressed the girl to her flat chest. To her surprise, Mikoto emitted an even more horrified wail.

"Hugging Mai is like hugging a hard tea tray!" shrieked the brunette. "I want Mai to have boobs again, not me! I don't want to give up kendo!"

"Mikoto! MIKOTO!" yelled Mai as she shook the younger girl. "Everything is ok. You need to stop screaming or you'll wake everybody up!"

"Everything is not ok!"

"Mikoto, what the hell are you talking about?"

The small brunette was confused beyond belief. Why was Mai no longer upset about losing her boobs and who was she worried about waking up? Mikoto felt sick to her stomach and opened her eyes with some difficulty, only to discover her face pressed into her bed rather than Mai's chest. Another wave of confusion washed over her as she turned her head away from the hard mattress and spotted her roommate sitting next to her.

With a yelp of joy Mikoto jumped into the red head's arms, "Your boobs are back!"

Mai stared down the smaller girl in bewilderment, "You are so strange."

"Oh Mai!" chirped Mikoto with glee as she buried her face in her friend's soft chest. "It must have been a bad dream! Well at first it was wonderful, but then it got weird and scary! Hmm, I guess it was technically always weird, but in a good way at first…"

"Whoa, hold on there," laughed Mai in confusion at the younger girl's muffled ramblings. "What are you talking about?"

Reluctantly pulling her face from her friend's two soft mounds, Mikoto smiled up at the redhead.

"I'm just glad Mai is the way Mai is, and I'm happy that I am the way I am."

The older girl returned Mikoto's smile and ruffled the brunette's unruly hair, "Well, I guess I'm happy about that too. How about you help me wake up these hung over slobs so we can get cleaned up and go to school."

Mikoto shook her head in agreement and looked down at her still passed out party guests.

"Do we have to clean them up too?" asked the brunette with disgust clearly present in her voice.

Confused, Mai glanced over to where Mikoto's gaze was fixed and immediately felt her stomach turn.

"Ugh, definitely not!" the older girl responded once she was able to regain control of her gag reflex. "It looks like Aoi and Yukino either puked on themselves or on each other. Either way, we don't have to deal with it."

With a satisfied nod, Mikoto latched onto Mai for one more hug.

* * *

**Omake:**

**Mai:** Wow, that was…weird.

**Kuma Kuma:** Yeah…

**Mai:** Why in the world did you write something like this?

**Kuma Kuma: ** Umm well I was asked by Mikoto to write a story featuring her for her birthday.

**Mai:** And this is what you came up with?

**Kuma Kuma:** Yup

**Aoi comes running into the room fresh from a shower.**

**Aoi:** I can't believe you wrote about me getting puked on…twice!

**Kuma Kuma:** Sorry, I just didn't know what else to do with you, and to be fair you weren't the only one who was vomited on.

**Aoi:** Yeah, thanks for having me yack all over Yukino. Haruka is going to kill me!

**Mai:** Well at least she didn't steal your boobs and put them on Mikoto!

**Kuma Kuma:** Hmm, well her boobs are small enough that they would've looked normal on Mikoto, so that wouldn't have been much fun to write about.

**Aoi and Mai:** I'm going to kill you!

* * *

**A/N 2:**

I don't endorse underage drinking in any way, so don't do it! If you do decide to drink before it's legal, then don't drive, and puke in a toilet, not on your friends.


End file.
